Birthday present
by Prince-Cartoon-Fan
Summary: "Experimento Vecpio. Es cumpleaños de Charmy, y es el turno de Espio de hacer el pastel. Vector ayuda. Slash." Traducción del fanfic de Semine Midnight. *La imagen en portada no me pertenece.*


Disclaimer: Sonic y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Sega. El fanfic es propiedad de Semine Midnight. La imagen de portada tampoco es mía.

Pareja principal: VectorxEspio.

Rated: K+

Summary: "Experimento Vecpio. Es cumpleaños de Charmy, y es el turno de Espio de hacer el pastel. Vector ayuda. Slash." Traducción del fanfic de Semine Midnight.

**Birthday present.**

Charmy daba vueltas alrededor alegremente, cantando "cumpleaños, cumpleaños, cumpleaños, ¡cumpleaños!". Vector lo perseguía por todo el apartamento, tratando de atrapar a la pequeña abeja para darle a Charmy su paliza de cumpleaños. Luchando contra él en el suelo, Vector golpeaba a la abeja con mucho cuidado en el brazo.

—Uno—, cantó Vector—, dos—, otro golpe suave cayó—, tres…—Espio finalmente levantó la vista del periódico, mirando a sus dos amigos en el piso de la cocina divirtiéndose.

— ¡Siete! —Exclamó el cocodrilo mientras volvía a golpear a Charmy y ayudo a la abeja a levantarse.

—Y uno para la suerte—dijo Espio distraídamente.

— ¡Y uno para la suerte! —Dijo Vector mientras le hacía cosquillas a su "hermano menor", Charmy reía mientras se alzaba en el aire para evadir al cocodrilo.

— ¡No me hagas daño! —Dijo alegremente la abeja.

— ¡Sí, lo haré! —Contestó el detective sonriendo.

— ¡No oh! Ey, ¿dónde está mi pastel? —Charmy hablaba, por supuesto, de la tradición de cumpleaños. Después de que Vector le diera su paliza de cumpleaños (Ver a Vector dando esos golpes siempre hacía soltar carcajadas a Charmy e incluso hacía sonreír a Espio), comían pastel de desayuno.

—Ah…—Comenzó Vector, mirando a Espio en busca de ayuda. Para su suerte, el camaleón estaba mejor preparado.

—Charmy—, empezó—, ¿Por qué no vas a practicar tu vuelo un poco en el techo? Vamos a desayunar luego.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó la abeja con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Realmente, Espio? Gracias, ¡adiós! —Charmy se fue por la ventana hasta la parte superior del techo de la casa.

El camaleón era el único que rutinariamente entrenaba en el techo, e incluso prohibía que alguien fuera mientras practicaba, ya que necesitaba no solo ejercitar su cuerpo sino toda su conciencia, incluso usando la meditación. Respetar el silencio no era el fuerte de Charmy.

—Je je, sin problemas—, dijo Vector con admiración viendo a Espio doblar el periódico con precisión—pensé que sería más difícil—. El cocodrilo fue a la cocina y tomó una sartén.

—Siéntate—, ordenó el camaleón, yendo al lado de su amigo—. Yo haré el pastel. Charmy casi gritó el año pasado con tu… ¿Qué era? ¿Fritos de mantequilla de maní y jalea con una vela encima?

—Pss… Eso fue antes de que los probara—, respondió Vector, pero le dejó la sartén a Espio. Aunque él no lo admitiría, Espio era buen cocinero cuando se concentraba en ello. Desafortunadamente, rara vez lo hacía, por lo que comían una gran cantidad de comida rápida.

Vector se sentó y subió un poco a su música, viendo al camaleón que estaba de espaldas a él.

El cocodrilo había notado algo extraño en Espio desde la primera vez que lo vio cocinar. Espio siempre se movía de la misma manera yendo por algo a la nevera, o algo que estuviera del lado contrario de la mesa. Se toma mucho tiempo, en pasos cortos o deslizándose rápido; alternándolos mientras cocinaba.

No se había escapado de la atención del cocodrilo el hecho de que Espio era muy grácil, aunque fuera por ser un ninja. Incluso un ninja debía estabilizarse antes de avanzar, pero para Espio, los movimientos eran sin esfuerzo. Se detenía y giraba, de vez en cuando, mientras cocinaba y se movía como si fuera líquido.

Vector admiraba esto. Siendo un reptil más grande, no era muy conocido por su gracia ni velocidad, aunque podría romper una barra de metal si quería.

Y a pesar de que estaba orgulloso de su fuerza, un poco de sutileza probablemente le sería útil de vez en cuando.

Aparte de eso, los movimientos de Espio también son muy atractivos.

Sí. Vector es gay. No era algo que gritara, pero tampoco un gran secreto. Cualquiera que tuviera algún problema con ello estaría invitado a hablar sobre eso con el propio cocodrilo, aunque por lo general no eran palabras las que se intercambiaban.

Y así, Vector se había interesado en el camaleón y sus rarezas. Por ejemplo, Vector podía recordar la primera vez que supo que Espio podía cocinar.

—'La vida de un ninja es en solitario', como les gustaba repetir a mis maestros. Como resultado de ello, aprendemos a cocinar para que podamos alimentarnos—Espio había respondido a la pregunta de Vector sobre cómo había aprendido a cocinar, sin apartar los ojos de la olla hirviendo.

Ahora, Espio se estiraba hasta llegar a una pequeña botella de extracto de vainilla de la estantería y Vector tuvo el privilegio de ver los músculos de la espalda del delgado camaleón, sus brazos ligeramente tensos y relajados cuando agarró la botella y volvió a la mezcla.

Vector ocultó una sonrisa cuando vio al camaleón tomando una rápida aspiración de vainilla, antes de regresar de nuevo a su deber, con el ceño fruncido y la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, no sabía otras cosas del camaleón.

Después de deslizar el molde en el horno, Espio dejó los tazones y cucharas en el fregadero. Dando la vuelta para sonreírle al cocodrilo, apoyándose en el mostrador para luego preguntar:

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Síp—, respondió Vector imperturbable y sonriendo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —Preguntó el camaleón en voz baja.

—Lo mismo de siempre—, respondió el cocodrilo, reconociendo el ritual ahora familiar. Poniéndose de pie y caminando con rapidez -aunque no con demasiada gracia- hacia el camaleón ágil, envolviendo sus largos y fuertes brazos alrededor de la forma de Espio. Se besaron en silencio.

—Mmmm… Te amo—, susurró suavemente Espio rompiendo el beso.

—Lo mismo digo, pequeño joven—, respondió Vector con una sonrisa burlona, frotando suavemente la espalda de su amante. Se besaron de nuevo, pero de repente Espio se tensó.

—Llama un cliente—, susurró con urgencia y Vector entendió automáticamente. Arriesgando a exponerse otro segundo, le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Espio como diciendo 'continuaremos después', y se lanzó a su silla. Charmy voló a través de la ventana un segundo después.

—Eh… Es aburrido allá arriba… No hay nada que hacer. ¡No sé por qué te gusta, Espio! —Dijo la abejita agitándose alrededor—. ¿Dónde está mi pastel? —Preguntó animadamente.

—Por aquí—, respondió Espio en voz baja, dando golpecitos al horno.

—Paciencia, muchacho, y pronto tendrás tu recompensa—, dijo Vector, deslizando una mirada significativa a Espio por el rabillo del ojo—. Dijo un hombre sabio.

Espio se sentó y cogió el periódico de nuevo.

—Diez minutos y contando hasta el desayuno.

Los cálidos sonidos de Charmy, la tonta cháchara de Vector y el crujido del periódico llenaron el apartamento.

**-Fin-**

Comenzamos las traducciones de Prince con algo de Vecpio suave n.n espero les gustara a todos/todas. Me han regalado una Nintendo DS en navidad (La que he deseado desde que salió) y me he descargado muchos juegos de Mario y Sonic, así que estoy algo pegado con estos videojuegos, me gustan muchos así que próximamente más traducciones de ello.

Espero les gustara. Prince fuera, cambio.

PD: No mendigo reviews, pero p*ta que sería bonito recibirlos xD


End file.
